After the War
by isalovesHarryPotter
Summary: What happened after Harry finally defeated Voldemort after 6 years of fighting


After the War

**One-Shot**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

It has been 6 years. 6 years since he left everything to go fight Voldemort. 6 years since he left me with just simple "goodnight." I've cried myself to sleep ever since. I've had a few boyfriends since he left, but I never lost my love for him. Then the day I've looked forward to finally came. He defeated him. Voldemort was dead. He would come home after 6 years. Questions soared in my mind: Does he still love me? Does he remember me? Would he care about what I've been through? Is it really over? He would come home in two days and I'm still a nervous wreck. Hermione and Ron kept reassuring me that he still loves me but I have my doubts.

The day he was supposed to come, I had butterflies in my stomach. When I heard my mom yell "Harry!" I realized that tears were brought to my eyes and I ran to my room. Hermione ran after me and held me as I cried. "I can't face him." I said while sobbing. Then he came through the doorway and I saw him. He looked tired and his face was all bruised and bloody. We made eye contact and what I saw in his eyes scared me: happiness. Uh, I'll leave you two alone." Hermione stammered and ran out of the room. I went up to him and looked into his eyes. I asked him "Is it really over?" Yeah- look Ginny, I know I messed up by leaving alone for 6 years but I just wanted you to know I'll make it better. I love you and- he never got to finish because I ran and tackled him to the ground and gave him a kiss that made up for 6 years of pain, love, and patience. It didn't matter that he had been gone for 6 years. What only matters is that our love was so strong, that after 6 years of not seeing each other, none of our feelings every went away. Harry then pulled me away from my room and pulled me into the sitting room. "Can everyone please come in please" Harry yelled and soon my entire family was standing in front of me and Harry "Ginny, while I was away I missed you like crazy and when I finally defeated Voldemort, I realized something. I want to spend the rest of my life with the only people I consider family, and the only person I truly love: you." And with that he got on one knee and my heart started beating ten times faster. He said "Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife? I looked up at my family and they gave me thumbs up. I then looked at Ron and he gave me a smile and a look that said "he better treat you right or I'll kill him." I then looked at Harry at the word that he was waiting for "YES." He looked at me with the biggest grin ever and gave me a long sweet kiss as my family roared in applause. I was soon to by Mrs. Ginny Potter.

_**1 year later**_

I was getting ready with my bridesmaids (Luna, Pavitti, and Lavender. Hermione was my maid of honor) when my brother Ron came in and took a long look at me. "You finally got your fairytale. Gin, you look beautiful. If he ever hurts you, you know where all of your brothers live." I chuckled and told him "You know he will never hurt me, right?" He smiled and said "I know. Don't forget, he's my best friend." Then tears were brought to his eyes and he said in whisper "I love you, and take care of yourself." Tears were also brought into my eyes '"I love you too, big bro." Then my father came in and said "Ginny, we're ready to start. Ron, you're Harry's best man, what are you doing here?" "Oh, right. Well best of luck Ginny." Ron said and walked away. When I got to the door, I took my dad's hand. Then the doors opened and music started playing, and my father and I started walking to the altar. There stood Harry and Ron. Harry looked so handsome in his tuxedo and his hair, usually wild and messy, was combed and sleeked back. I met him at the altar and we took each other's hands. "You look beautiful." He said. I blushed and said "You don't look bad yourself." When it was time to exchange our vows, Harry went first. He said

"_Ginny, I have loved you since my second year, though I never really realized it until I saw you kissing Dean Thomas in my sixth year. You are the most beautiful, passionate, bubbly, fun to be with, and funniest person I know. I will always love you, forever and ever. You are now Ginny Weasley soon-to-be-Potter. I love you so much."_

Tears brought to my eyes and then it was my turn to exchange my vows. I said:

"_Harry James Potter, since I was 4 years old, I had an insane crush on you. You were my dream boy, and I as I grew older, my crush turned into love. You can be a real git sometimes but you never failed to bring a smile to the faces of your friends and family. I love you so much it hurts. I was so worried when you were gone for 6 years, but when you came back; I realized our love is all but forgotten. I am soon to be your wife, and I will always love you with all my heart."_

Then the minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride." Then Harry pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I was now Ginny Potter, and we were all so happy about it. Voldemort was gone and everything was good


End file.
